


You think you free now?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm afraid now, One-Shot, The Sign of Three, spoiler - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock said the name of Cam, Mary lost all of her happiness for a while. This is the reason she reacted like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think you free now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I thought why Mary suddenly looks scare in the wedding. But trust me, it just canon. I don't know what will happen in His Last Vow.

“Oddles of loves heaps of best wishes from Cam. Wish your family could have seen this”  
When Sherlock spoke the name of CAM in the letter that she and John received for the wedding, Mary went froze for a while. She was bewildered to hear that message.

She remember that name. An ‘old friend’ of her, but now maybe not. She had tried her best to get rid of that name away from her, she doesn’t want to remember any of the memory of her with ‘CAM’. It’s agonized her, ripping her heart just when she remember what that name did to her.

***

Two years ago...

“Mary, I would like to to invite you for a dinner”

Charles Augustus Magnussen was hesitated to make this call to Mary. He had been trained himself to gain some strength so everything that he planned would be perfect. His finger was shaking when he pressed the number of the woman he loved most.

Charles, or CAM (Mary prefer to call him that name) was Mary’s old friend from her uni. He had been tried to court with her and do whatever it takes to make Mary his. Eventhough he done thousand things to show how important Mary to him, Mary seems can only think him as her friend. That’s not enough for him, he want more. He want Mary to be his alone. 

No matter how many times Mary told him that she can never loved him back, Charles was too stubborn to accept that words from her. He thought that Mary was blind, she didn’t saw what was inside him. He could make her eyes and heart open to accept him. Maybe she would want him back then.

Mary didn’t replied at first. She let the silence hung around the air. To be honest, she wasn’t expected this call from Charles. Mary was about to get some grocery that evening. She wanted to serve John her dinner, the man that she met in the clinic where she worked. 

Funny thing happen you know, Mary and John could clicked together instantly. Maybe because they both lose their loved one at the time when they want to be with them. What make it silly, Mary felt like she loves him and she could sense the same thing from him too.

“I’m sorry, CAM. I think I can’t” Mary replied to her after she took a deep breath. She could feel that this answer couldn’t be accepted by him, but Mary doesn’t care about CAM.

“But why?” CAM’s voice sound a bit shaken. 

“I... I had other things to do. Goodbye CAM”

Mary shut off her phone to silent mode and went to the Tesco.

***

Mary was delighted when John praised her cooking. He even teased her that he rather to be her husband if he could eat her meal everytime. Mary was blushing a bit, but she hid it when she wuickly changed the topic about John’s medical experience. 

For some people, this might be a boring conversation. But Mary likes it. Being a part-time nurse had made her indulge to the medic world. She knows the basic a bit and ther, but hearing John talking about it somehow intriqued her. She wonders whether it was the knowledge he got or maybe his voice. Mary couldn’t chose in between. 

Once they were done, John helped her to clean her dishes and watched Bon’d movies with her. They got chatted a bit and doing small physical touch with each other such as hugging and stroking. They haven’t done more than that yet because both of them to shy to admit that they want it.

After the movie, John left Mary’s flat. He and Mary stood in front of the door and hugging each other again. Suddenly, John pulled Mary’s face to him and he kissed her lightly on her cheek.

Mary was stunned, but astonished of this. John just smiled to her, then gave her a wink and took a cab to his flat.

Mary grinned, her feelings toward the ex-soldier getting increased. She went step inside into her flat and tidy up the couch around the living room. A few moment after that, she went to her bedroom to get some sleep.

The moment she opened the door, Mary stopped her movement. 

CAM was standing next to her bed, holding the frame where there was a picture of her with John being together. His hand moved slightly over the picture, or precisely, Mary’s face in the picture. His eyes was emotionless, yet his lips was shaking as if he just something horrible.

CAM turned his head, his smile was like a Cheshire Cat when he saw Mary in the room. His cold voice spilled out “You met someone”

Mary didn’t say anything, still standing at her spot.

CAM put the picture back onto the nightstand, then moving slowly to the blonde-haired woman. His eyes fixed only to her face that filled with terror. That just made CAM a bit confused, why would Mary afraid of her.

When the distance between Mary and CAM are just a few metre, CAM asked to her “Why can’t you pick me, Mary? I could do anything for you. Why chose a broken good?”

Mary’s ears turned sensitive when he heard his insult “John is a better man than you, CAM. I rather have him than a obsessive man like you!”

CAM’s hand gripped Mary’s hand and pinned her to the door. His eyes flared with anger and his face turned red. His teeth gritted to hold himself from saying another words to her.

Unlike the previous encounter they had before, Mary bravely fought CAM back. John had taught her some trick how to defense herself if she got into the danger. She stomped her shoews to CAM’s leg and kicked him away from her. 

CAM fall onto the ground and he tried to stand back. But when his face looked up, Mary’s gun was pointing to his forehead. He didn’t expected that Mary would treat him like that. She used to be sweet and delicate, not strong and fierce.

“Get out, CAM. And don’t you dare to bother me again” Mary warned him. Her hand didn’t shaken, still in perfect position to just shot CAM’s head and made him dead. If not because of the morality she had and John, Mary might be already do that now.

CAM stood up from his place, both of his hand rose up as if he was surrender to her. Before he step away from Mary’s flat, he gave his words to Mary 

“I’ll make sure your John would get burn from this, dear”

***

Now...

“Hey, you alright?”

John’s voice was fulled with concern and sincerity when he asked Mary’s condition. Her face turned pale and the smile on her face suddenly gone. John was a bit worried to see his Mary being lost.

Mary was shocked, her flashbacks gone and now she is with her husband. She didn’t replied anything to him, just holding his hand tightly. She started to afraid what will come for the future. 

Now, she understand why did John got kidnapped before and put under the bonfire.


End file.
